


Samus' Offer

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Bounty Hunting, F/M, Femdom, Penis Size, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Relationships: Samus Aran/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Samus' Offer

You hid behind some storage crates. Making the decision to stow away on the bounty hunter’s ship was a poor one, but you didn’t have any other options. You had knocked one of the crates over earlier, alerting the ship’s captain to your presence. You could hear them traversing up and down the ship, looking for any further sign of you. They were approaching quickly, almost right on top of you. You made the decision to move; it was your only chance of getting away. Unfortunately, you made a bad call. As you rounded the corner around the crate, you found yourself staring down a gun barrel. 

At this point, you realized the magnitude of your error. This was no ordinary bounty hunter’s ship, it was Samus Aran’s. Of course, you realized this because the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy was now pointing a blaster directly in your face. She was clad not in her famous power armor, but instead, a skintight blue spandex uniform. A scowl crossed her otherwise gorgeous face. 

“Identify yourself.” she demanded.

“...Um, I’m-” You began, only to be interrupted.

“Actually, never mind, I don't’ care.” She changed the subject. “Why did you stowaway on my ship?”

“I..” You tried to come up with a lie, but realized you didn’t have the time. “I was imprisoned falsely, I had to escape to get evidence to prove my innocence.”

“How did you know where I was going?”

“I didn’t.” You reply to her question. “I just had to hope that wherever you landed I’d be able to get another transport.”

Her expression went stern. You couldn’t tell if she was buying the story or not.

“Are you armed?” She interrogated, her gun-wielding arm not budging an inch. 

“No.” You replied truthfully.

“How do I know that for sure?” She barked. “Strip down, I need to search you.” 

“Uh...” You searched for an excuse, any excuse not to.

“Do what I say!” She ordered, waggling the gun slightly to remind you of the stakes of the situation.

With no other choice, you lift off your shirt to reveal your bare chest. You instantly feel considerably more vulnerable. A slightly sadistic smile crosses Samus’ lips. 

“Good. Keep going.” She commands.

Still, having no other options, you dropped your pants, standing before the beautiful, towering blonde in nothing but your underpants. 

She smiled a little wider. “Don’t make me tell you a third time.”

With a sigh, you pulled down your undergarments, revealing your entire nude body to your gorgeous captor. Her eyeline scanned you up and down, of course coming to a stop on your exposed package. Samus’ smile descended into haughty laughter.

“Well, looks like I found a weapon, but it doesn’t look like a threatening one at all.” she chortled, holding up her pinky finger on the hand not holding a gun.

Out of mortification, you used your hands to cover yourself, which prompted Samus to re-assert her dominance by straightening her gun arm once again. 

“Ah! Hands at your sides, no sudden movements.” she ordered in an aggressive tone, but then went right back to her feminine laughter as you obeyed, re-exposing your unimpressive endowment. Eventually, she takes a deep breath and finally composes herself. 

“I’m prepared to make you an offer.” she explains. “Sometimes when I have a prisoner, I like to give him a little appraisal, so I’ll subject you to the same. If you pass, I’ll drop you off anywhere in the galaxy you’d like.” She smiled. “But if you fail...” her expression went stern, “you get shoved out at the nearest Federation outpost, handcuffed and naked. Of course, you’ve already failed the first category of inspection, spectacularly I might add...” 

“Which is?” You inquire.

“Having a big enough cock to get me off.” That’s putting it bluntly. 

“I don’t even need to see it get stiff to know that thing’s a parsec away from hitting my g-spot.” She explains bluntly. “Stage two, is proving you aren’t a hair-trigger premature ejaculator.” 

Oh no. You hadn’t had the time or the privacy to jerk off in days. No doubt the overwhelmingly sexy bounty hunter would have little trouble setting you off with how pent up you were. 

With no further warning, Samus grips the zipper pull on her collar, and slides it downward. Her hefty, perky breasts spill out of her Zero Suit’s now open seam. The presence alone of her huge melons was too much for your miniature member, which promptly stood at attention.

“Oh!” said Samus, noticing your arousal. “Well, that doesn’t bode well for you...” 

Taking a step forward and relaxing her gun arm (but of course keeping it pointed at you), she wrapped her still spandex-clad fingers around your erect cock, only fitting three of them on the shaft due to its minimal size, and began pumping away. 

You did everything in your power to hold back. You breathed deep, closed your eyes, tried to focus on anything except the beautiful busty blonde bounty hunter stroking your boner. It was too much. Mere seconds after she’d begun, orgasmic pleasure mixed with dismay shot through your body as you sprayed a meager rope of semen across Samus’ hand.

“Oops!” She giggled, shaking your essence off her hand. “That’s just not gonna cut it, I’m afraid. And you know what that means…” From her belt, she produced the handcuffs she’d mentioned earlier.

Minutes later, you found yourself at Federation Outpost #192, being quite the public spectacle.


End file.
